dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade's Infernal Past Part Four
After getting sucked into the sun, Jade and Jones wake up in a white, endless room, and to make it worse, Inferna has entered the same room as well. Now the three must put their issues aside and evaluate the problem and hopefully find a solution. Characters *Jade *Jones *Inferna *Wolf (Mentioned) *Rapper (Mentioned) Transcript (Jade wakes up in a white room that has no walls) Jade: Where am I? (Sees Jones body next to her) Jones? Jones: (Wakes up) Yeah, what that was some crazy sh… (Notices the room they're in) where are we? Jade: (Gets up) I don't know. (Jade helps Jones up and they walk around and there still is nothing) Jones: Is this a fucking dream or something? Jade: If it was a dream, then why are we in the same dream? Jones: Then this isn't a dream then. (Suddenly they see Inferna's body as she wakes up) Inferna: What the hell happened? Jade: You tell me, we just woke up in this endless white room. Jones: (To Inferna) I should kill you! (Opens his eyepatch and it appears normal) What the fuck? I don't have my laser eye, or my telekinesis! Inferna: Same here with my pyrokinetic powers. Jade: Do you know what happened? Inferna: Not a clue. Unknown Voice: The question you should really be asking is, why? And what you did. Jade: Who are you? Unknown Voice: That it not important, but that you are placed here for messing with the laws. Inferna: Laws of phy- Oh fuck. Jones: Well this is fucking great! Why did you have to create something that could destroy all of humanity by messing with physics in general? Jade: Now we're trapped here and no one knows where we are. Inferna: Well, It's not like we should put aside our issues. Jade: Then what are we suppose to do. Unknown Voice: You must figure that out yourself. Jones: Fuck! Inferna: Well. (to Jade and Jones) I don't like you two, so I'm not gonna figure this out with you. Jade: (To Inferna) Then what are you going to do then? You have no powers now! Inferna: How am I supposed to know!? Jade: Maybe if we work together, we can figure this shit out. Jones: Fuck no! (Crosses his arms and looks away) Inferna: Over my hot flaming ass! (crosses her arms and looks away) Jade: (Sighs) Well then, I guess we're all trapped here forever then. Jones: I don't give a shit! Inferna: Same here. Jade: You know this really isn't helping one bit. Jones: Then what do you think will help? Jade: I don't know, but you two pouting about this will just make it worse. Inferna: So who wants US to get along!? No fucking way! Jade: (To Inferna) Why do you act like you know everything? Even when now we don't! Inferna: I'm not acting like that! I never work with any heroes or mortals! Jade: Well then what about this? There are no heroes, or villains, or even a mortal. Now it's just three powerless people doing jack shit! Inferna: Fine! Bitch. Jones: Jade, you can't do anything. She's a monster and always will be. Inferna: I hear that! Jade: Then why don't we just talk, it'll pass up the time and no one gets hurt. (Sits down) Jones: (Shrugs) Fine, but only because there isn't nothing else to do here. (Jones sits down next to Jade while Inferna rolls her eyes and sits down next to her) Inferna: So, how should we part the time? Jade: Well, maybe we should just talk, maybe about each other. Jones: For a time like this, it seems like the only option. Inferna: Okay, Jade. What do you do in your free time? Jade: I'm a professional killer, who teaches martial arts and sometimes gets thrown into silly shit with Wolf or Rapper. Inferna: As a pyrokinetic, I cause many wildfires and fire storms around the city. I also do traditional fire dances in a hot swimsuit. And who the hell is Wolf and Rapper? Jade: Competition, those two are killers as well. Jones: Thanks to me, I help her become complete with the newest weapons and find anyone worth killing. Jade: My goal is to be the best killer in the world. Inferna: I see, don't you know Wolf is WAY out of your league? Jade: Why do you think I'm training to become better than him? Jones: Exactly, otherwise your just weak. Inferna: No, I mean that don't you wanna see how Wolf kills? Jade: I know how he kills, I just try to do it better. Jones: Damn straight. Jade: (To Inferna) So when did you come into the world? Inferna: I just grew old until the modern time. Jade: What about when you first came onto earth, what did you do after meeting me for the first time when we were ten? Inferna: My ancestors sealed me away in a stone. Jade: Because you were too powerful? Inferna: Exactly. Jones: What about before you were sealed away, what did you do that made you so evil? Inferna: I didn't do ANYTHING. There is this phoenix spirit that awakened within me. Jade: Why don't you learn more about this phoenix spirit and hopefully stop it if it gets out of control? Inferna: I decided to let it take control of me since there's nothing to learn about this inner phoenix. Jade: So it's that powerful. Jones: No wonder you caused destruction and death everywhere you went. Jade: So this inner phoenix has been pushing me away from you all these years, that's horrible. Inferna: I know, but I decide the path I choose and get used to everything I've done. Jade: Well, not just you. When I was a kid, I had various paths to choose from, but I chose the wrong one and left my parents. Jones: I never knew why you did that? Jade: Because they lived a life of crime, and I have to realize, I'm going down that same path right now, and there's nothing I can do about it. Jones: It has it's benefits, if you didn't leave your parents, we would've never met, you never would've gotten the self-confidence you have today, you wouldn't be considered one of the best killers in the world. Jade: (Sighs) That is true. Inferna: Same thing goes for Wolf, Rapper and the black guy. Jade & Jones: Ryle? Inferna: Yeah, whatever his name is. Jones: My past is so blurry, I can hardly remember it. Jade: Do you remember anything? Jones: Nope, expect what did happened was that I gained superpowers, a smart brain, and a laser eye. Best thing to ever happen to me. Well that and of course you. (Nods to Jade) Jade: And don't you forget it. (Jade giggles and Jones sighs) Jones: Well, if the sun is pulling in everything humanly possible, maybe there's a way to stop it. (Inferna tries to think of something) Jones: Maybe if we get rid of the machine completely, everything will go back to normal. Inferna: We can work with that. Jade: But we still have to deal with the sun pulling everything in. Jones: We'll come up with something. Jade: But, we have to do it together, otherwise we'll all be burnt to a crisp. Jones: Anything to solve all this bullshit. Jade: Yeah, and then get everything back to normal. (Looks down) (Inferna hugs Jade and blushes a bit) Jade: Inferna? (Blushes a little) Inferna: Just for good luck. Jones: (Smiles) So you do have a heart? Inferna: Well. (smiles) Kinda. (Suddenly a door appears out of nowhere and it shows the world) Jones: It's a door back to the world! Unknown Voice: You have discovered a way to solve the problem in a reasonable way, and have put your issues aside to save the world. You are now free. Jade: Amazing, let's go! Inferna: Finally. End of Part Four Category:Episodes